


Celos en Navidad

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Protective Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: La navidad y sus celebraciones están cerca. Lamentablemente también las épocas de celos, y peleas.





	Celos en Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue hecho para un bello intercambio, espero que las personas que lo lean lo disfruten.

—¡No puedo creer que haga esto! Todo quedó claro desde que comenzamos la relación, pero él no está respetando las reglas—Tony acusó molesto, se notaba que estaba genuinamente enojado, caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía contenerse de soltar un golpe. Un Alpha molesto, era realmente intimidante.

Natasha bufó aún metida debajo de las sabanas, y se abrazó más al cálido cuerpo a su lado. 

—Tony, son las... dos de la mañana—Bruce habló con voz cansada, al extender su mano y tomar su reloj de muñeca. —¿Qué ocurrió ésta vez con Steve?

—¿Por qué le preguntas? —se quejó Natasha abriendo los ojos por fin. 

—Porque no se irá de otra forma—dijo con cierto cansancio el científico.

La espía se incorporó en una lencería negra que volvería loco a cualquiera, fuera Alpha, Beta u Omega, excepto a Tony, cuyo enojo parecía nublar todo a su alrededor.

—Iré a preparar café—se quejó la pelirroja.

—Gracias Natasha—le murmuró Tony entre sus quejas.

—Para ti no, para mí, para darme fuerza de soportarte—se colocó una delgada bata de noche y caminó fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurrió?  —el templado Beta se talló los ojos, antes de ponerse los lentes. —Dime que me interrumpiste por algo que vale la pena.

—La cena de Navidad se cancela, ¿eso te parece suficientemente grave?

Bruce se colocó una camisa y se puso de pie.

—¿La cena de navidad? ¿Con todos los vengadores? En la que incluso iría la tía de Peter, la realeza de Wakanda,  parte de la directiva de SHIELD, los Guardianes, los Defensores, los cuatro fantásticos  y dónde la madre de Falcón prometió llevar galletas.

 —Sí, está cancelada, la torre estará cerrada.

—Tony, no... Hulk estará molesto si no come esas galletas, y odio que esté molesto en fechas navideñas. A Natasha tampoco le agrada.

—No puedo hacer una fiesta, ni fingir que somos un matrimonio anfitrión, si Steve no respeta el pacto de nuestro matrimonio.

Bruce volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro, sus queridos amigos estaban en uno de esos matrimonios que no solo eran complicados, sino más bien imposibles de llevar. Dos Alphas intentando formar una familia juntos, en dónde ambos eran de temperamentos fuertes, protectores  y territoriales, ocasionaba una gran cantidad de problemas. Pero sus amigos se amaban, por eso los apoyaron, aunque a veces Bruce se preguntaba si no se equivocaron en ello. 

—La solución no es venir a quejarte aquí, debes hablarlo con Steve, ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sí, cuéntalo de una vez, para que pueda decirte lo idiotas que son ambos, y dejarme dormir—la viuda estaba devuelta, llevando una taza humeante de café en la mano, recargándose en su novio, que estaba sentado a orilla de la cama.

—Cuando te cuente, notarás que el único idiota es él. 

La pareja volteó los ojos, pero se mostró decidida a escuchar.

Dos horas antes... 

Tony sentía su espacio personal algo invadido, debido a problemas más allá de su control –cosas que ya de por si odiaba- estaba compartiendo su taller con Hank Pym y de vez en cuando con Reed Richards. Compartir su sitio seguro así, para un Alpha, no era lo más sencillo, más cuando los otros dos, eran un Alpha y un Beta, bastante territoriales igual. Pero estaba afrontándolo, tenía experiencia por su nueva vida de “hogar feliz” al lado de Steve.

Pero aún así, requería despejarse de vez en cuando, visitar otro ambiente, uno que le recordara a su época de soltería y lo que Steve llamaba “libertinaje”. Terminó en un elegante bar de la ciudad, de esos que necesitabas tarjeta de socio para entrar cuyos meseros y bartender opacarían a los modelos de distintas revistas. 

Logró una mesa en un rincón privado, bebía el licor despacio, hasta notar una espalda conocida, y algo encorvada en la barra. Si bien quería pasar un tiempo a solas, aquello llamó bastante su atención.

—Por más conocimiento sobre la meditación, e iluminación universal, supongo que todos necesitamos un trago al final del día—pronunció palmeando la espalda de Stephen Strange.

El hechicero, un Alpha bastante sensual,  se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro, al escuchar la voz de Tony, estando –dentro de su preocupación- feliz de verlo. 

—Stark, es raro verte por aquí.  Creí que ya estarías anidando por allí. 

En respuesta, recibió un pequeño golpe en la espalda, antes de que Tony tomara asiento a su lado. 

—Ja-ja, que gracioso. 

Stephan se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo bromeo, sé quién eres Stark. Todos lo saben. 

—Al menos conseguí levantarte el ánimo con mi sola presencia. Seamos sinceros, ¿Por qué el hechicero supremo está de civil encorvado sobre la barra de un bar?

—He llegado a un conflicto, que quiero tratar más como Stephen, que cómo el hechicero supremo. 

—Eso es interesante, ¿puedo saber de que se trata?

—Creo que no eres el más indicado para ello, es.... algo demasiado relacionado contigo. Es sobre amar a alguien que no debes—le dijo mirándole a los ojos, y Tony ladeó el rostro intentando descifrar el mensaje. —Sé que estoy haciendo mal, hay tantos factores que se interponen pero... 

—¿Pero...?

—Pero lo siento Tony, en el fondo de mí, que esa persona me pertenece. Esa sensación qué aunque tu luches contra ella, allí está. Es...

—Haber encontrado a tu alma gemela—completó Tony, estudiando los gestos del hechicero. —¿Quién es?

—¿Prometes no querer matarme?

Tony asintió y se inclinó a la señal de Strange, apoyó su mano en el muslo de éste, para que su amigo de vello facial pudiera inclinarse a su oído y susurrar el nombre que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose.   

El multi millonario permaneció unos momentos más inclinado,  sorprendido por lo que escuchó. La mano de Stephan que osó apoyarse en su media espalda fue entonces retirada con violencia, que sacó a Tony de su aturdimiento.

Steve parecía bastante molesto, lo suficiente para hacer que el hechicero cayera de su banco y llamara bastante la atención.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Tony mirándole con gesto molesto.

—¿Yo? ¿Acaso viste lo que estabas haciendo Stark? —replicó el rubio, que parecía verdaderamente molesto. En parte Tony lo entendía, la temporada de celo estaba comenzando en ambos, y no soportaban olores de otros Alfa tan cerca uno del otro. Una razón más de porque Tony abandonó su laboratorio. 

—Sólo estábamos hablando—aclaró poniéndose de pie, tomando el brazo de Steve, dedicándole una mirada mezcla de duda, disculpa y enojo a Stephen, que éste desvió. 

Empujó al soldado que era ahora su esposo dentro del baño del sitio, logrando con un rugido que quien estuviera en el baño, saliera huyendo de allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hubo problemas en el laboratorio y me ofrecí a venir a buscarte. Supongo que no esperabas que nos viéramos esta noche.

—Pues no, la verdad no. Creí que estabas en una misión con Sam y esa estúpida Beta, que insiste en seguirte como un mosquito insistente que quiero aplastar contra la pared. 

—No intentes voltear las cosas Stark. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Strange? Sabes la época que es, y estaban tocándose, él se inclinó a tú cuello.

—A mí oído—recalcó—está algo más arriba, si no sabes de anatomía. Sólo me estaba contando algo demasiado personal, que entiendo no quisiera expresar del todo en voz alta. 

—Es que...—Steve se pasó humano por la frente—...volvimos antes, la misión fue suspendida. Te busco y resulta que cuando me ausento, despareces para estar aquí, así de cerca de otro Alpha. Además sabes bien la razón de porque Hank y Richard están ahora en el laboratorio, las cosas no son del todo seguras y estás aquí sin protección. 

—¿Sin protección? —el retintín en la voz de Stark, no indicaba nada bueno— Puedo cuidarme perfectamente Capitán y lo sabe —le miró a los ojos—no necesito que me estén cuidando. Quedamos en que estas actitudes iban a terminar, ese fue el acuerdo.

—No dejas de ser mi esposo.

—Pero soy un Alpha, cómo tú—reclamó picando su pecho—si yo no pongo objeciones, tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo. Hay una línea, y allí afuera la cruzaste.

—Olvidas que puedo sentirlo, Stephen se encuentra...

—Sé muy bien en qué estado está, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo le iba a dar la “atención” que necesitaba? ¿Eso pensabas Rogers? No me mientas, ¿lo pensabas?

—Tony... no, no pensaba en nada, sólo estaba enojado. 

—¡Lo pensabas! —acusó Tony. —Me tratas cómo a un Omega adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, Steve... Que me encante lo que hacemos en la habitación, no quiere decir que va a ser así con todos. Pero si lo crees así, pienso que esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste,  si me tratas así, esto se acabó. 

\----

—Así que lo dejé allí en el baño, me fui a despedir de Stephen, pero él prefirió huir de nosotros, lo cual entiendo. Luego decidí venir aquí, después de pensar que debía cancelar la cena.

—Son tan idiotas—concluyó Natasha dando un sorbo a su café.

—¿Perdona?

—Los dos son iguales, ¿recuerdas el escándalo que montaste cuando se decidió que la Sharon Carter formara parte de su escuadrón? 

—Eso no es lo mismo—ridiculizó Tony con un gesto de desdén—la agente Cartes es una simple Beta. Steve se pone celoso de otros Alphas, eso es lo que me molesta—aclaró.

—Ego de Alphas—farfulló Natasha. 

—Creo que lo que Nat intenta decir Tony, es que Steve y tú generan demasiados problemas alrededor de eso. Entiendo que biológicamente se sientan.... invadidos en su territorio, pero sabían que tener de pareja a otro Alpha no es tarea fácil. 

—Lo sabíamos, por eso establecimos reglas.

—Tú nunca las respetas Tony—le recordó Bruce. 

—Sí pero...

—Sal de nuestra casa y resuelve los problemas con tú esposo—ordenó la pelirroja—da esa estúpida cena de navidad, ponte un feo suéter con un reno de nariz brillante y recuerda que amas a Steve. 

—Si se iban a poner de su lado, ni siquiera hubiera venido aquí—se quejó Tony molesto, dedicándoles una mirada molesta, marchándose y dejando una estela de enojo posesivo. 

—Al menos se fue—suspiró la rusa. 

—¿Crees que mi suéter de reno es feo? —preguntó Bruce a su pareja girándose a verla.

Natasha rio de manera dulce, tomando el rostro de su pareja, para darle un beso lento.

—En ti, es adorable, mi amor. 

\---

Aconsejado, o mejor dicho amenazado por Pepper, sobre tener que cumplir compromisos como esos, Tony aceptó dar la fiesta, o mejor dicho ser el anfitrión, pues la organización era mayormente de la eficiente Beta que tenía como asistente y mejor amiga.

Tony entendía lo que quería decir Pepper con la necesidad de dar la fiesta; eran épocas de unidad, y por supuesto aquellas personas que defendían la tierra y el universo en general, tenían que ser lo más unidos. El año pasado, para año nuevo, Thor en Asgard, dio una fiesta con el mismo propósito, y los chicos del colegio de Charles Xavier organizaron una fiesta de disfraces para ese Halloween, en dónde invitaron a la mayoría. Por eso es que él no se podía quedar atrás, pero sus problemas maritales seguían siendo un problema. 

Él y Steve estaban molestos el uno con el otro, y el aura que despedían no era agradable para nadie, entre ellos era casi repelente; Tony dormía en el taller  y Steve pasó dos noches en el sofá, y la última en la cama que compartían. 

\---

Francamente el Alpha rubio se encontraba harto. No le gustaba estar sin poder tocar y hablar con Tony, pero era una cosa de orgullo sobre la razón, lo que los separaba, y ambos eran demasiado tercos en sus ideales. 

—Tienen que arreglar esto Cap. 

Steve se encontraba sentado después de correr a las afueras del complejo, cuando Hawkeye cayó de un árbol a su lado, haciendo el mínimo de ruido. 

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? De ti y de Tony. 

—Lo notaste...

—Todos lo notamos—aseguró Clint—cada vez que se pelean es obvio para el mundo entero. Literal, el mundo entero. Naciones Unidas no se atreven a hablar con Tony, si saben que está enojado contigo. 

Steve enarcó una ceja y se le quedó viendo.

—Normalmente no me importa, e ignoro sus peleas, porque de seguro terminarán haciéndolo como conejos por toda la base, y eso me parece aún más incómodo.

—Clint...

—Pero Hank está trabajando con Tony, le transmite su mal humor, y mi hormiguita trabaja con Hank. Aguantar el mal humor de tres Alphas para un Omega, es demasiado pesado. ¿Lo sabes? Lo cual me afecta a mí en ciertas actividades nocturnas, me afecta en más cosas pero lo primordial es eso, y sabes, Scott después está muy cansado para... 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?  —le interrumpió Steve.

—Natasha me comentó que su pelea es por esa estupidez de Alphas. Hey, quizá sea un beta, pero el ego y los celos son de todos, sólo que ustedes lo llevan a un nivel extremo. Así que podrían, por favor hablar. Hoy esa cena cursi que Stark lleva haciendo que Pepper prepare desde hace no sé cuánto, puede ser un buen momento para que lo arreglen.

Steve dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Sé que hice mal en mi comportamiento, que me equivoqué, pero es complicado admitirlo frente a Tony. Porque él nunca admitirá que tiene el mismo comportamiento.

—Los dos son igual de tercos, sólo resuélvanlo. ¿Quieres? Vamos Cap, alguno de los dos tiene que ser el maduro. 

—Uno tiene que serlo, ¿no es así?

\----

Cuando Steve se decidió a avanzar a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, podía escuchar el barullo de los meseros y las personas que terminaban de arreglar todo. Al ingresar cerró tras él, asegurándose de poner el seguro, para que nadie les interrumpiera, no quería distracciones. 

Contemplar la espalda de Tony, sólo le causó querer acercarse, abrazarle por la cintura, y hundir el rostro en esa delicada curva entre su hombro y su cabeza.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle Capitán?

Steve avanzó sin detenerse, viendo por el espejo, cómo el multi millonario se acomodaba los gemelos del traje para, sin previo aviso, abrazarle como quería y hundir su rostro en el cuello, aspirando su aroma, buscando hasta poder repasar con sus labios, la enorme marca que Tony llevaba en esa sensible zona, muestra inequívoca, de que le pertenecía. Sintiéndose aliviado, al sentir el cuerpo de su pareja estremecerse por el contacto.

—Lo siento—le susurró despacio, apoyando su frente contra su nuca—reaccioné mal, fui un idiota, un salvaje. Normalmente tengo tanto control Tony, mis instintos nunca fueron un problema, mis celos en el pasado se pasaban con agua fría y ejercicio, pero ahora... 

Stark se recargó en el fornido cuerpo a sus espaldas, encantado de por fin estar en sus brazos. Tanto tiempo separados, era un cansancio para su anatomía.

—Sé que puedo ser un idiota también. Steve sabes que cedí en muchas cosas en esto, sabes que acepté ver la posibilidad de que yo pueda tener a los cachorros. Pero... no me gusta que me trates diferente a como era antes de iniciar lo nuestro.

—Siempre te he tratado igual Stark, cómo el Alpha que más admiro, y amo. Pero ahora soy un celoso, no puedo evitarlo. 

—Sabes que soy tuyo...

Steve se pegó más a él, le alzó de las caderas algo posesivo, para dejar el trasero perfecto de su pareja, restregándose contra su entrepierna. 

—Hmm, si lo sé—gimió despacio. El poco contacto en los últimos días, lo hacía responder tan fácil y tan rápido, ser tan deseoso y hambriento por su amante. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio giró a Stark entre sus brazos, estampó sus labios con la boca ajena, sus manos abarcaron con fuerza el generoso trasero y le colocó contra el espejo, que terminó estrellado por la fuerza con la que le había empotrado. 

Steve tomó con una mano la nuca de Tony, para que echara la cabeza hacía atrás y permitir que sus labios empezaran a besar despacio, chupando sobre la piel, que luego fue rasgada por unos dientes ansiosos.

Tony sólo gemía entregado, extasiado por los gruñidos que el otro soltaba, sólo había una persona en el mundo por la que se dejaría dominar de aquella manera, y lo gozaba con todo lo que eso implicaba. 

Sin embargo, sus instintos Alphas, volvían de aquello algo mucho más intensos, sus manos apartaban la ropa del Capitán con prisas, arañando su piel, dejando las marcas de sus manos apretando los fuertes y blancos músculos. 

Como pudieron cayeron en la cama, aunque terminaron resbalándose al suelo al intentar  desprenderse de los pantalones. 

De ésta manera, el castaño quedó de rodillas a un lado de la cama, apretando las sabanas, retorciéndolas entre sus manos, por los dedos que se movían en su interior. No era necesaria la preparación en momentos así, dónde sus cuerpos se volvían húmedos y necesitados. Pero el Capitán era un depredador al que le gustaba jugar con su presa.

Tony podía sentir los dientes arañando sus hombros, las manos separando sus glúteos con fuerza, para que por fin el miembro de Rogers se restregara duro y listo contra su entrada. Su interior se vio prontamente lleno y caliente, arrancándole la respiración de los pulmones, y haciéndole encorvar la espalda.

Inclinando su rostro, pudo ver su propio miembro erguido, chorreante contra su abdomen, brilloso por el líquido semi transparente que salía deliciosa y lentamente de la punta. 

—Mi aroma...Tienes que ser mío

La voz ronca de Steve lo hizo asentir sumiso, antes de que su garganta se volviera una orquesta de sinfónicos y roncos jadeos y gemidos.

Las embestidas que eran suaves recordatorios de su unión, cambiaron a un ritmo feroz, su cabello fue jalado y sus caderas eran apretadas por una mano grande que guiaba los movimientos. 

—Steve... oh dios... oh por... así... así más fuerte.

—Repite mi nombre más, grítalo más fuerte—le reclamó, entre los sonidos de sus cuerpos uniéndose. 

Steve se perdía en la vista de sus caderas contra los glúteos de su pareja, en escuchar como sus testículos golpeaban en cada embate. Su bestia interior se vanagloriaba por los gritos y sumisión de su esposo, asegurándole que en poco liberaría su esperma, para una futura camada de herederos.

Tony sentía la vista nublada, el placer inundaba sus sentidos. Cuando una mano ajena se deslizó por su miembro, se vino tan rápido y explosivo como un primerizo. La burbuja del orgasmo estalló con fuerza, estrechando su interior, en un éxtasis que se extendió por las embestidas que continuaron, y por el abundante esperma que invadió su interior, siendo tanto que aún con el miembro de Steve dentro, se alcanzó a deslizar por sus piernas debido al movimiento. 

Sus cuerpos estaban intentando recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal, y que sus pulmones volvieran a llenarse de aire.  Pero el calor no abandonaba sus cuerpos, y ninguna de las bestias internas, estaba satisfecha. 

Subieron apenas en la cama, dónde esta vez fue Tony quien se encargó de controlar la situación, cabalgando a su pareja, dejando sus dientes marcados en toda la blanca epidermis, siendo un lienzo del lazo que los unía. 

Después de la última ocasión que pelearon, el genio agradeció haber reemplazado su lecho matrimonial, con uno hecho de un metal altamente resistente. O no soportaría todo lo que hicieron en ella. 

Cuando el cansancio por fin les hizo desistir, y el nudo del Capitán, comenzaba a aflojarse en el interior del genio, entre la nebulosa de los múltiples orgasmos, Tony pudo escuchar la voz de regaño de Pepper a través de FRIDAY, en dónde le informaba que la fiesta iba por la mitad, y era tiempo de pasar a la mesa. 

Como pudieron, y sin muchas ganas de separarse, se pusieron de pie para arreglar su ropa. 

—Así como lo hacemos, no creo que se requiera que tome un tratamiento para tener hijos—pronunció Tony, acercándose de ajustar la corbata de su esposo.

—Los cachorros vendrán cuando tengan que venir, además, tenemos a Peter. Sí, acaba de entrar a la universidad, pero él fue nuestro primer cachorro de alguna manera.

—Sobre eso...—se relamió los labios Tony.  —¿Recuerdas lo de Strange? Él me estaba contado que encontró su alma gemela,  y adivina quién es...

Abajo los invitados disfrutaban de la música y la buena comida, riendo entre pequeñas bromas, era una reunión bastante grande, y por ende ruidosa. Aún así, sobre todas las voces y la música, un grito resaltó.

—¡STRANGE! 

—Creo que se enteró de lo nuestro, Doctor—le susurró el pequeño Omega castaño y arácnido, a oídos del hechicero supremo, qué en vísperas de Navidad, vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

—Y que dios nos bendiga a todos—pronunció Clint levantando su copa—sobre todo al hombre que se le ocurrió salir con un Omega, hijo de dos Alphas, lo va a necesitar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo será bien recibido.  
> Felices fiestas.


End file.
